parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
GamingTales
GamingTales is another cartoon TV series spoof, gaming style and parody of "VeggieTales" is created by MrGamingFan2000. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Willy the Bee (Maya the Bee) as Bob the Tomato * Flip the Grasshopper (Maya the Bee) as Larry the Cucumber * Ben the Dung-Beetle (Maya the Bee) as Junior Asparagus * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) as Dad Asparagus * Princess "Toadstool" Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Mom Asparagus * Barry B Benson (Bee Movie) as Archibald Asparagus * Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Mr. Nezzer * Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Mr. Lunt * Stinger, Deez, and Doz (Maya the Bee) as The Rapscallions * Ralph (Animaniacs/Wakko's Wish) as Henry the Potato * Miss Cassandra (Maya the Bee) as Lovey Asparagus * Professor Porter (Tarzan) as Pa Grape * Jane Porter (Tarzan) as Ma Grape * Wakko Warner (Animaniacs/Wakko's Wish) as Tom Grape * Dot Warner (Animaniacs/Wakko's Wish) as Rosie Grape * Iggy "Hop" Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) as Jean-Claude Pea * Lemmy "Hip" Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) as Philippe Pea * The Troops (Toy Story) as Additional Peas * Sting the Hornet (Maya the Bee Movie) as The Peach * Maya the Bee (Maya the Bee Movie) as Petunia Rhubarb * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs/Wakko's Wish) as Grandpa George Onion * Mindy (Animaniacs/Wakko's Wish) as Annie the Green Onion * Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) as Jimmy Gourd * Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) as Jerry Gourd * Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs/Wakko's Wish) as Buzz-Saw Louie * Rib-it (Maya the Bee) as Goliath the Giant Pickle * Lara the Ladybug (Maya the Bee) as Laura Carrot * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toon Adventures) as Dad Carrot * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Mum Carrot * Hello Nurse (Animaniacs/Wakko Wish) as Esther * Candy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Madame Blueberry * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) as Scooter Carrot * Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Lenny Carrot * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Percy Pea * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Li'l Pea * Flavio (Animaniacs/Wakko's Wish) as Dad Pea * Marita (Animaniacs/Wakko's Wish) as Mum Pea * more ideas please Episodes #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! #Are You My Neighbor? #Willy, Ben, and Flip #Ben and the Giant Frog #The Squirrel That Saved Christmas #Flip and the Ogre from Outer Space! #Flip and the Big Wall! #Madame Candy Kong #Flip and the Rumor Muppet #King Willy and the Ducky #Hello Nurse, The Girl Who Became Queen #Ben the Kindly Viking #The Star of Christmas #The Ballad of Flip the Grasshopper #An Easter Carol #A Chipmunk's Tale #Genie of the Opera #Flip and the Great Pie War #Minnesota Flip and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #Lord of the Beans #Sheerluck Flip and the Golden Ruler #Willy the Bee and the Bad Black Cat #Flip: Tuba Warrior #FLip and the Big Exit #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Willy Sawyer and Huckleberry Flip's Big River Rescue #Professor Porter and the Amazing Promise #Minnesota Flip and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Hercules: A Story of Joyful Giving #Tweetystachio #Sweetpea Maya #It's a Meaningful Life #'Twas the Night Before Easter #Princess and the Popstar #The Little Drummer Boy #Flip Good and His Not-So Merry Men #The Penniless Princess #The League of Incredible Game-Players #The Little House that Stood #MacFlip & the Stinky Cheese Battle #Merry Flip and the True Light of Christmas #Game-Players in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Hippopotamus Night Fever #Beauty and the Ostrich #Professor Porter's Ark Feature Films *Barry: A GamingTales Movie *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A GamingTales Movie Spinoffs *3-2-1 Game Players! *GamingTales on TV *Flip the Grasshopper: The Cartoon Adventures *GamingTales in the House MrGamingFan2000 Parodies *Super Willy the Bee Bros. *Tiny Gaming Adventures *Gamings *Willy the Bee and Friends *Gaming Story *Gaming Story 2 *Gaming Story 3 *A Gaming's Life *The Gaming King *The Little Maya the Bee *Willy Bee Country *Willy the Bee SquareBee *Gamingmaniacs *Monkeys vs Kremlings *Mario Hood *Wreck-It Donkey Kong *Mr. Flip the Grasshopper & Willy the Bee *Willyzan *The Many Adventures of Willy the Bee *Willy the Bee and the Game-Playing Munks *Willy the Bee and the Game-Playing Munks: The Squeakquel *Willy the Bee and the Game-Playing Munks: Chipwrecked *Willy the Bee and the Game-Playing Munks: The Road Chip *A Game-Player Christmas *WILLY! the Bee and the Game-Playing Munks *The Game-Player Adventure *Willy the Bee and the Game-Playing Munks/The Game-Playing Munks *The Willy the Bee Show *Willy the Bee and the Game-Playing Munks Meet Ichabeezer *Willy the Bee and the Game-Playing Munks Meet the King Goobot Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales